Curse
by Dark winged writer
Summary: Dean seems to be happy with Seth even though Dean is a curse to everyone. Set after the "It might be more fun this way" Promo. Dean/Seth Slash and Smut Seventh in the Cat and Mouse series Edited and reposted


**DISCLAIMER: I, UNFORTUNATELY, DO NOT OWN THE WWE OR DEAN AMBROSE AND SETH ROLLINS. IF I DID I WOULD NEVER LEAVE MY HOUSE AND THE WWE WOULD NOT BE PG.**

"It might be more fun this way?" I heard Seth's voice echo off of the concrete walls of the hallway. "You are so sick and twisted."

I turned to look at him from my perch on the equipment box against the wall. He had Orton and Kane behind him.

"It will be more fun this way?" I asked, giving him a sly smile. "Come on, Seth think about it."

"He's using it as an excuse to jump your ass and feel you up at work," Kane said as he rolled his mismatched colored eyes.

"He does that already," Seth answered as he reached out and shackled my wrist, pulling me towards their locker room.

"Yeah," Orton piped up, "But now he can do it constantly and discreetly on camera."

We walked into the locker room to see a frustrated Cody Rhodes. "Stupid fucking facepaint." He groaned out as he threw a rag covered in the black and gold he was trying to remove from his person.

"Having a problem there Codes?" Orton went up and wrapped his arms around Cody's waist.

"No, no problem not once I kill Dustin." He said wiping his hand down his face. More paint coating it. "Does he have to put it on so fucking thick." I shook my head and watched Seth put some sweats over his ring gear.

"We are going to go, guys." Seth said reaching for my wrist again and pulled me towards the door.

"Have fun with the facepaint Cody." He yelled over his shoulder.

"Yeah thanks, Seth." Was shouted back as the door shut.

"Is there a reason we are showering at the hotel, instead of here?" I asked curious.

"Well Randy and Cody are going to shower first to get all the face paint off so if you'd like to hang around and listen to them fuck, instead of us doing it, we can stay here." He said stopping in the middle of the hall.

I yanked him up next to me. "Yeah, I don't want to listen to Orton getting it on." I put my arm around his waist as we walked to the rental.

"Fuck, they gave you a Mercedes?!" I exclaimed as I looked at the big white SUV.

"It was all they had left." Seth shrugged as he tossed me the keys. "You can drive, just don't kill us."

"You know how I drive, and you're giving me the keys to a Mercedes?" I pushed him against the car and took his mouth in a rough kiss.

"You are a blessing."

"Really then how did I get cursed with you?" He shot back as he got in the passengers seat.

I slid into the drivers seat and started the SUV, I listened to her purr.

"Just because I am blessed with you, doesn't mean that you aren't cursed with me." I laughed at the pained look on his face.

We pulled into the hotel parking lot to see Roman outside on the phone, he looked pissed.

"You alright, Rome?" Seth yelled at him as we came closer.

He snapped the phone shut. "Same shit, different day. Jojo says, 'hi' though."

I patted his shoulder. "When you talk to her again tell her we said Hi back and that we love her."

Seth hugged Roman. "She has to trust you Rome, remember that sometimes it gets worse before it gets better."

"I know Seth, I called her because she was snapping at Jojo to the point that Jojo called me crying." Roman's hands clenched again. He took a few deep breaths.

"I'll be alright. And I'll see you guys later." He walked off.

I watched him walk away shaking my head. "There's nothing we can do, Dean." Seth turned and looked at me.

"I know you, there is nothing we can do to help."

"I wish that there was." I mumbled.

"I know baby, but they have to figure things out on their own." Seth linked his fingers with mine and gently pulled me into the hotel.

We walked hand in hand until we hit our room then I beelined it to the bathroom and started the water. The water was always just right for me but a bit too hot for Seth. It turned his nice tan skin red. The pretty effects of a light sunburn but without the pain or lingering redness. I kicked my boots off and shimmied my jeans off and my shirt landed on the floor. I pulled the curtain back and was about to step in.

"Are you going to shower with your tape still on?" I turned to see Seth leaning against the door jam, naked. Looking at him and then down to my wrist and noticed that they were indeed still taped up.

"I didn't even noticed they were still taped." I smirked. He came up and grabbed my hands and started to pull the tape off roughly. He smiled slightly when I hissed from the tape pulling roughly on my skin.

"What would you do without me." Seth smiled as he shoved me towards the shower.

I stepped into the hot spray and instantly reached for my body wash. "I dunno I'd probably just curse someone else." I laughed when he flicked one of my ears so I'd let him have the water.

He rinsed his hair and turned to me before he threw his arms around me. "I don't think you're allowed to curse anyone else."

"No, why's that?" I stumbled a little when he hooked his legs around my waist.

I leaned back against the dry wall of the shower and smiled at him as he ran a critical eye over me. My dick was hard in less than a second when I saw the possessive nature in his eye.

"Because the only people to get cursed with you are the one's that can handle it. I'm the only one that can handle it." He shifted so he could slide down my cock.

"Oh fuck, Seth." I groaned out and wrapped both of my hands around his middle to keep him up.

He moved for a minute and then got off of me, dropping his feet back on the floor.

"I can handle you because I know what you like." With that he turned off the water and practically skipped out to the bedroom.

I stood there for a moment letting what just happen sink into my head.

"You motherfucking tease." I yelled.

I followed him and found him on the bed. His hips were propped up by the pillows that he had leaned over and a hand was in his own hair. I got behind him and pushed in in one smooth motion.

"Oh God, Dean." He moaned when I stilled.

I leaned over him and kissed the back of his shoulder.

"You know you don't have to tease me to get what you want right? If you wanted me to pound your ass from behind all you had to do was say so." I put my own hand in his hair as I set a ruthless pace. Fast out and then hard in. It continued until he was a whimpering sobbing mess.

"Please Dean, I need to come." He moaned when I hit his spot.

I could have drawn it out longer but I was close too. I leaned back down over his shoulder and spoke right into his ear.

"So come Seth." I whispered.

He went over the edge. After a few thrusts I did too, biting his shoulder as I came. I bit hard enough to make him bleed.

I laughed when he groaned at it.

"What are you a fucking vampire?" He asked rolling over to head to the bathroom to clean himself up.

"Werewolf," I answered giving my wolfy grin.

"Same difference," he shot back when he came back out.

"No its not. A vampire marks on the neck and a werewolf marks on the shoulder. I thought you liked mythology." I smiled even as he shoved me.

"Well either way, I'm marked now. I guess I really am cursed with you." Then he bit me.

**A/N: SO THIS IS THE SEVENTH IN THE CAT AND MOUSE SERIES AND I'M FINISHED TRYING TO PUT AN ENDING NUMBER ON IT BECAUSE THE FEUD IS NEVER GOING TO END. REVIEWS ARE AWESOME THINGS THAT MAKES ME SMILE EVERYDAY.**


End file.
